Implantable electrical signal generators, such as pacemakers, defibrillators, neurostimulators, and the like, have been used to treat a variety of diseases. Such devices generate electrical signals that are transferred to a patient's tissue through electrodes disposed on a distal end portion of a lead. The proximal end portion of a lead typically contains a number of connector rings corresponding to the number of electrodes. Conductors run within and along the lead body and electrically couple the connectors to the electrodes. The proximal end portion of the lead is inserted into connector of a signal generator such that electrical contact is made between discrete contacts in the connector portion and the connector rings of the lead. The lead is then typically secured to the connector portion of the signal generator via a set screw, which provides a compressive force on the lead, typically at one of the connector rings.
The fidelity of electrical contact between the connector portion of the implantable signal generator and the lead connector rings is important for ensuring proper electrical therapy is applied to the patient. Proper maintenance of electrical insulation of the connector rings, conductors, and electrodes is also important for ensuring proper electrical therapy is applied to the patient. However, tensile loads placed on the lead at a position distal the compressive force applied by the set screw may cause polymeric material of the lead body to pull away from the connector ring, exposing the conductors to body fluid. Accordingly, there is a need for leads having improved tensile strength to reduce the chance of the polymeric material of the lead body from separating from the connector to ensure proper function of the lead once implanted.